El Final ¿y Después?
by Alx Manson
Summary: Yuuno reflexiona sobre el cariño y la puerta que abre hacia las oportunidades.


**El Final ¿y Después? **

Por: Alex Manson

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Nanoha así como su historia me pertenecen.

Era un día como cualquier otro en el apartamento de Scrya. Donde las luces mortecinas del día entran por la ventana quedaba directo a recibidor. En el sentado sobre su cómoda silla estaba Yuuno Scrya leyendo alguna novela romántica que había tomado del consultorio de Shamal, la última vez que paso por ahí para robarse algunos analgésicos.

Lo cierto era que en cualquier otro momento la novela (cuyo mayor atractivo era repetir la palabra pasión una y otra vez) ya hubiera ido a para al cubo de basura, pero por otro lado Yuuno estaba pasando por una pequeña crisis. Tenia que reconocer, muy a su pesar que estaba desarrollando sentimientos por su pequeña (y "pequeña" era la cuestión) compañera de cuarto. Siempre estuvo ahí para el, no importaba que tan mal estuviera las cosas todo seria peor si un día ella disidiera mudarse, y lugares a donde ir no le faltaban.

El estaba solo igual que ella lo estaba en cierta forma, era un asunto más de rellenar huecos pero sin duda le tenía cariño y el cariño es solo la forma más duradera del amor (y la pasión si la autora favorita de Shamal tuviera una opinión). El Amor tan complicado y caprichoso.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y saco a Yuuno bruscamente de su reflexiones.

— ¿Oh? ya estas en casa. ¿Dónde haz estado?- Pregunto Yuuno al ver regresar a Arf.

—Aquí y allá-Respondió la pequeña familiar desde el umbral de la puerta. — Por cierto ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Se supone que aun deberías estar trabajando.

—Me aburría así que salí temprano-Contesto Yuuno sin el menor dejo de remordimiento mientras hacia el signo de victoria con la mano.

— ¡¿Por qué no me sorprende?!

Yuuno solo rió y volvió a la lectura su libro, al menos eso pretendía. Su vista no dejaba de ser atraída por la diminuta figura de su compañera de cuarto: Arf.

Arf quien había estado con el todo este tiempo cuando otras personas se habían marchado, Arf quien toleraba su peculiar estilo de vida y quien por sobre todo le perdonaba cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer.

_Nunca te quedas quieta ¿no? Siempre tienes algo que hacer, me ayudas a mí, a Lindy o Chrono por que es parte de tu naturaleza servicial. Siempre quieres mantenerte ocupada. Jugando con los niños, tal vez por que en el fondo aun eres una niña. Visitando a Fate y escuchando sobre lo maravilloso de su vida. Y si__, incluso te tomas tu tiempo para ir a ver a ese viejo perro, Zafira aun que debo admitir que eso me pone un poco celoso, pero a quien no, Zafira es demasiado "cool" pero el no es apropiado para ti y nunca lo será, sus colas y orejas son todo lo que tiene en común y . . . _

Las ansias por decir algo le pesaban como el despertar en la mañana, pero no quería decirle nada, no aun, esperaría el momento adecuado.

Yuuno Scrya sabía esperar.

Yuuno sacudió la cabeza con violencia cuando no le gusto el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Se golpeo la frente con la tapa del libro que sostenía entre las manos por desear a una persona cuyo cuerpo era tan joven como para ser pecaminoso a sus deseos.

— ¡Te maldigo Dios, a ti y a tu cruel sentido de humor!-Dijo Yuuno con el dedo apuntando acusador al techo.

— ¿Quieres dejar de maldecir por un momento? Toma esto es para ti.-Arf le entrego un paquete en forma de corazón ­— ¡Feliz San Valentín! Claro que nunca espere que recordaras que día es hoy.

— ¿Eh? ¿San Valentín? –Yuuno estaba desconcertado al tomar la caja, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, buscando indicios de que fuera una broma.

— Realmente se te olvido, bueno en serio no esperaba que te acordaras, así que no me molestare contigo por no traerme nada-Le sonrío y Yuuno supo que era sincera en cada palabra, no solo no estaba molesta sino que parecía que veía todo eso con cierto humor — Vamos con confianza, ábrela ¿que esperas, Yuuni?

Yuuno abrió la caja donde había varios chocolates en forma de mas corazones, los contemplo con el señor fruncido y decidió que si iba a ser algo este era tan buen momento como cualquiera.

—No olvide nada, y esto es para ti.

Yuuno tomo uno de los chocolates de la caja y lo sostuvo con los labios antes de rodear el rostro de Arf con sus manos, se agacho hasta estar a su altura y depositando un beso sobre su boca, aprisionando sus labios con los suyo. Un beso largo en que empujo el chocolate hasta su boca, todo en segundos que parecían minutos, donde el tiempo solo era marcado por el palpitar de sus corazones desiguales. Al final se separo de ella dándole un beso más pequeño como el sello que cierra una carta secreta.

Yuuno Scrya no era sutil.

Yuuno la miro con ternura aun saboreando el sabor de sus labios y el chocolate mezclado, sin apartarse de ella completamente con las manos colocadas encima de sus suaves hombros.

Arf por su parte mantenía la cabeza baja, y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Un liguero temblor se apodero de ella.

— ¿Arf? ¿Qué tienes?- Yuuno le miro nervioso — No me digas que beso así de bien, francamente estoy alagado.

Pero Arf no respondió ni siquiera cuando Yuuno le sacudió por los hombros.

— Arf ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto con miedo, cuando el temblor se hizo mas notorio.

Entonces ella levanto la cara y tenía los ojos completamente abiertos con unas gruesas lágrimas en ellos, que en cierta forma le daban un aire tan infantil que resultaban cómico.

— Yuuni ¡Eres un idiota!-le reclamo ella para sorpresa del bibliotecario— ¿Qué no sabes que el chocolate _aun en pequeñas cantidades_ es altamente toxico para los perros?

Ante ella, el quedo con la boca abierta paralizado por la sorpresa al caer en la cuenta de lo que había hecho. Salio de su parálisis cuando Arf se doblo sobre si misma sujetándose el estomago.

— OK, OK te voy a llevar con un doctor_ o a un veterinario, lo que sea_- Le levanto en brazos, cargándola hasta la puerta no muy seguro que hacer primero y su nerviosismo no ayudaba en nada y Arf empezaba a quejarse con mas fuerza.

Pero de repente Yuuno se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta como si de repente lo hubieran desenchufado.

—Una pregunta, Arf por pura curiosidad ¿si mueres, Fate moriría contigo verdad?

Arf acostada sobre los brazos de Yuuno se las arreglo para golpearle en la barbilla.

— ¡Yuuni, te juro que si salgo de esta te voy a estrellar la cabeza contra la pared mas gruesa que encuentre!

— Ya voy, ya voy.

Yuuno Scrya era Yuuno y eso nunca cambiaria.

****** **** **************** *********** **************** ********** ****

**Bueno, no se que decir: si llegaron hasta el final ustedes ya tendrán su propia impresión, positiva o negativa es muy suya, solo le deseo q se hayan entretenido y voy a agregar es que originalmente este era el final de mi anterior fic Yuuno Scrya Blog. Pero en de ultimo momento no me pareció que fuera con la corriente de los capítulos anteriores, no es muy gracioso tampoco ¿Qué piensas querido lector? ¿Muy cursi?**


End file.
